FFVIII Vocalizations
by Lexiconograph
Summary: Your favorite FFVIII songs from the game soundtrack, vocalized.
1. Fisherman's Horizon

**"Fisherman's Horizon"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Fisherman's Horizon")

A clear blue sky and white birds flew overhead  
I heard them speak right to me  
"The morning sun, it shines through the sands you tread  
your lonesome eyes do I see"

I turned to them as they waited for my words  
I slowly spoke with unease  
"Oh, clouds of white and fluttering little birds  
my love was sent overseas"

The clouds and birds offered  
To find my love for me  
They flew away at once  
And the sun followed soon after  
Leaving me behind

I watched the sun as it set before my eyes  
The fishermen have all gone  
The ocean waves made the sweetest of lullabies.  
I sat and waited till dawn

[musical interlude of 4 lines]

The sun rose and a ship  
Came sailing towards me  
But I was so mistaken  
My memories they all were  
Floating back to me

I did remember my love shouting to me  
Atop the ship's tall mizzen  
"I'll come back soon, so please won't you wait for me  
at Fisherman's Horizon?"


	2. Fragments of Memories

**"Fragments of Memories"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Fragments of Memories")

[sing with main melody; it's hard to distinguish from the accompaniment]

I am all alone and you are gone  
My heart, it aches with regret  
I wish I had stayed right by your side  
Your warmth I'll never forget

Fragments of memories  
I've kept them close to me  
We will be together once again  
Beyond eternity

I think of you, I dream of you  
You never will leave my lone heart

I apologize for everything  
But I just want you to know  
How I would love to hold you and  
See our smiles and love both grow

Fragments of memories  
I've kept them close to me  
We will be together once again  
Beyond eternity

Please wait for me, my darling love  
I promise this time we won't part


	3. Cactus Jack

**"Cactus Jack"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Cactus Jack"; written as Galbadia's anthem)

We are Galbadians!  
Standing tall and proud on our busy streets!  
Come trade with us, we will never rip you off!  
Gamble with us, but don't bribe children with your sweets!

Come meet the Sorceress!  
She's a beauty that symbolizes us!  
Many will fear the wonderful things she does  
But please don't make a fuss.

Do you see that red building  
Over there by the T-Rexaur?  
That's Galbadia GARDEN  
Where we train little boys and girls for war!

We are Galbadians!  
With the strength and pride of a Malboro!  
Even if you envy our many talents  
Please do come say "Hello!"


	4. Roses and Wine

**"Roses and Wine"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Roses and Wine")

[sing with the more mellow part of the song]

One red rose, glass of wine  
"Bring my love", I begged Hyne

You appeared, love of mine  
To be yours is divine

The moon rose, stars aligned  
Both our hands intertwined

My red rose, don't decline  
One more toast with our wine


	5. Dance With The Balamb Fish

**"Dance With The Balamb Fish"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Dance With The Balamb Fish")

In the midst of night you dance merrily  
Joyously, full with glee  
Have you ever seen someone dance with the  
Famous Balamb Fish?

It moves gracefully amongst ocean waves  
You'll love how it behaves  
If you stumble upon one of its caves  
It will grant a wish

Once upon a dream  
You have once danced upstream  
Guided by moonbeams  
Where the ocean gleams

Once upon a dream  
You have once danced upstream  
Wondr'ing where the Balamb Fish is leading you

Go and follow it  
You have no time to sit  
Go where it permits  
Do not pause to quit

Go and follow it  
You have no time to sit  
The Balamb Fish might give you a clue

[musical interlude; next words may not be exact because it moves along fast!]

From the rivers to the ocean you have followed suit  
Not a care or little worry crossing your mind  
Once it even turned around and gave you a tiny salute  
But it won't be telling you what you will find

From the rivers to the ocean you have followed suit  
Not a care or little worry crossing your mind  
When it turned around and then told you the right route  
It quickly swam away, leaving you behind


	6. Timber Owls

**"Timber Owls"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Timber Owls"; possibly written by Rinoa)

Come and join  
Timber Owls!  
We're off to help our Timber once again become  
An independent place!

We've gathered some  
Advanced technology  
from Galbadia!

Come and join  
Timber Owls!  
You won't regret your choice once we have put the dumb  
Galbadians in their place!

We hired some  
Good-looking GARDEN SeeDs  
Who came from Balamb!

[the first line, "Timber is ours!" begins before "who came from Balamb!" is finished]

Timber is ours!  
Owls will not let you down!  
With all our powers  
Our Timber will be renowned!  
Timber is ours!

[musical interlude]

Come and join the Timber Owls!


	7. Slide Show Part I

**"Slide Show Part I"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Slide Show Part I")

[pretend an announcer-type person is singing this!]

"Gather 'round now, all boys and girls  
Please come and watch this unique slide show!"  
You ask me, "Who's that on the screen?"  
And I answer, "It's Laguna Loire!"

"Do you see that sword he holds?  
Can you see his armor shine?  
You will soon see him fight an  
Enormous Ruby Dragon alone . . .

"Don't you see now, you boys and girls?  
Oh, don't you just love Laguna Loire?  
I think he should be everyone's hero  
One day you can be just like him!

"Oh, no, he's been hit!" you cry  
Children, this ain't over yet  
For this isn't quite the end  
So please stay tuned for the next slide show!"


	8. A Sacrifice

**"A Sacrifice"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "A Sacrifice"; written in Ultimecia's POV)

The time has come  
For your long rest

This way, young one  
Follow my lead

Say farewell, say a prayer  
You shall not leave  
(There's no way out)  
None of this is my fault  
You were naïve  
(There's no way out)

Don't you wish that you had  
At least done something that's  
Worthwhile in your short life?

Don't you look at me that way  
With that hatred in your eyes

The time has come  
For your long rest

Courage you've none  
That's why you bleed

I can tell, I can swear  
You don't believe  
Curse my bliss? An assault  
You will receive

Don't you wish that you had  
First sided with me while you  
Shook in our first strife?

Don't you look at me that way  
With that pity in your eyes


	9. Blue Fields

**"Blue Fields"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Blue Fields")

Blue fields  
Where great creatures stray  
In the dark of the night  
'Til sunrise

Blue fields  
Where small Bite Bugs play  
Your eyes take flight  
To blue skies

Fields of blue can darken and betray  
Skies of blue can lead you all astray  
Bring along courage, disobey cruel demands  
Find a way across these vast blue lands

Blue fields  
Where clouds fly, sublime  
While the Gayla gives chase  
With a smile

Blue fields  
Where emotions climb  
To a safe place  
For a while

Fields of blue that stretch beyond display  
Skies of blue will take you far away  
Bring along grand dreams and your dear lifelong friends  
You hold hope and life in your own hands


	10. Maybe I'm a Lion

**"Maybe I'm a Lion"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Maybe I'm a Lion"; written in Squall's POV)

[long percussion intro; you'll know where to come in]

All through the cold of the night  
I run with courage  
Beneath the stars burning bright

Seek what I desperately want  
I'm not discouraged  
This will not be just a jaunt

I'll find my own way  
I'll find what's mine  
And I will find that one day  
Where I will shine

I don't need your pity or aid  
I can survive fine by myself  
(All by myself)  
(All by myself)  
(All by myself)

By myself I won't be betrayed  
My loyalty stays on the shelf  
(Right on the shelf)  
(Right on the shelf)  
(Right on the shelf)

Maybe I'm a lion  
But I feel alone . . . why?  
(Maybe I am)

[very short little interlude]

(Maybe I am)


	11. Waltz For the Moon

**"Waltz For the Moon"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Waltz For the Moon")

Within your love's embrace  
Dancing is like a dream  
Don't let sorrows erase  
Eyes that seem to gleam

Oh, come and find your place on the floor  
Where the lovers are dancing  
Don't stand alone anymore  
Go and try some romancing

Beneath the silver moon  
Promises will be made  
Go 'cross the grand ballroom  
Hear a serenade

Find that someone you do not know  
Go and ask for a little dance  
A smile you should bestow  
Otherwise, you'll miss your chance

[short interlude; starting singing when the long notes come in]

Waltz . . . for . . . the . . . moon above  
And you will find your love  
Way past Dollet's shores  
You know you'll find what's yours

Waltz for the moon above  
And you'll see what you dream of  
Across the dance floor is  
The only one that you hoped you will kiss


	12. The Oath

**"The Oath"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "The Oath")

[following verse is written in Rinoa's POV]

Upon the black of the night, I saw a shooting star  
One that I will never forget for I have made an oath  
One that will be everlasting to us both  
That star will be the protector of our love

Once that star passes the night sky, I will have confirmed  
That my love for you is true  
I care not what anyone will think of this

[entry and timing on the next two lines may be tricky]

Come, just let me be with you and I'll be well  
Come, just let me hold you close to me

[following verse is written in Squall's POV]

Upon the stars of this night, I swore a sacred oath  
One that I will never forget until I have passed on  
One that will be everlasting to us both  
Those same stars will be the witness of our love

Once that oath passes my warm lips, I will not hold back  
I will love you 'til the end  
And I care not what the world will think of this

Come, just let me be with you and I'll be well  
Come, just let me hold you close to me


	13. Premonition

**"Premonition"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Premonition"; written in Ultimecia's POV)

See this grand premier  
Of my glorious plan  
Why have you come here?  
Turn back while you can

I have once had  
Premonitions  
Faces so sad  
On their missions

Are you not afraid?  
I could crush your soul

Premonitions  
Hyne-sent, divine  
Your ambitions  
No match for mine

(. . . I lost control . . .)

One more death spell  
You wield your blade

(. . . I lost control . . .)

Your eyes impel  
"End this crusade"

[musical interlude; repeat]


	14. My Mind

**"My Mind"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "My Mind"; written in Rinoa's POV)

[start right when the song begins]

We had first met  
Watching the same shooting star  
I don't regret  
Walking towards where you were

In your eyes I could see  
That you once hated me  
You had never spoke your mind  
And you were rarely kind

But now I understand  
It was because you were afraid  
There's no need for fear  
In my mind your strong voice still rings near

Dear love of mine  
I will never leave your side  
I won't be fine  
If we should ever divide

I'll hold you close to me  
Together we will be  
I knew that you felt the same  
When your love you proclaimed

I give my love to you  
Please do keep my heart safe and sound  
We'll never part ways  
And you'll always be within my mind


	15. Ride On

**"Ride On"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Ride On"; written as Selphie's Train Song)

[wait for intro to finish; start after 2nd cymbal crash]

Beyond imagination  
Lies a wondrous, brand new place  
Where even the bold had feared to tread

Come with me, friend  
You don't need your suitcase  
All you really need is spirit instead

Ride on with hope, we're almost there  
To where we had once planned  
Long ago, and without hesitation

Train, Train, oh, won't you take us away?  
Oh, take us away faraway  
And to the future we will all go  
Where it leads, no one knows

Fly away now, don't wait up  
We will reach it in due time  
Where once the strong had feared to subdue

Come with me, friend  
While we're still at our prime  
You just need curious eyes to see through

Ride on with ease, we're almost there  
To where we had once dreamed  
Long ago, and with such great elation

Train, Train, oh, won't you take us away?  
Oh, take us away faraway  
And to the future we will all go  
Where it leads, no one knows


	16. Eyes On Me

**"Eyes On Me"**  
(an alternate vocalization of FFVIII's "Eyes On Me")

The moon hangs from the sky  
Lighting up your sweet smile  
I've seen you in my dreams  
And watched you from afar

Oh, have you ever noticed  
That I've always had my eyes on you?  
Oh, but you've never once looked my way  
Can't you feel how my heart aches?

How I have often prayed  
You'll take me in your arms  
How I have often seen  
That my dreams were not real

I know that I'm a dreamer  
Always wishing you would see me, too  
How I'd love to catch  
Your handsome eyes on me

***Darling, have you no clue  
Of what I feel for you?  
If you will walk my way  
I know I'll be okay  
Do you ever dream of me?  
And both of us, joyous and free  
But what if you're just  
A mirage that only the blind see?***

[musical interlude]

I've waited for so long  
But never did you see  
Love within my eyes  
The love that glows just for you

I hope that you would never  
Leave my sight for I would be broken  
One day when you turn  
I'll find your eyes on me

Darling, I won't depart  
Until I am in your heart  
I know I can't beg and plead  
Because I just won't succeed  
Darling, it's up to you  
To choose if you'll always stay true  
I will be complete  
When our eyes meet and I can see you

[repeat ***]


	17. Where I Belong

**"Where I Belong"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "Where I Belong"; written in Quistis' POV)

[don't sing to the lower notes, begin right away]

I often think of you and me  
How it would feel to be loved in your arms  
How do I begin to explain  
All that I feel?

In the darkness of the night  
I would feel you next to me  
But when I open my eyes  
You would disappear once more

All these dreams of you have been haunting me  
Ever since I saw your face  
I desperately search for where I belong  
But still, I've never found it

In the center of my thoughts  
You would always linger there  
Don't you know it brings me joy  
Whenever my eyes catch yours?

I often think of you and me  
How it would feel to be within your heart  
How do I begin to confess  
My love for you?

In the most vivid of dreams  
You would hold me close to you  
But those visions never last  
When the sun rises at dawn

All these dreams of you make me long for more  
Of your warmth, your touch, your love  
I finally know that where I belong  
Was where I once overlooked

One day you'll embrace my soul  
Whispering sweet sentiments  
I'll tell you with certainty  
"Where I belong is with you"


	18. The Extreme

**"The Extreme"**  
(a vocalization of FFVIII's "The Extreme"; written in Ultimecia's POV)

Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec . . .  
Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec . . .

[piano solo; begin when you hear a non-piano note]

Come with me . . .  
I'll show you how death feels . . .

[more piano; begin about 15 seconds after fast part begins; sing with melody]***

Take my hand and follow  
There's no need to look back again

I will guide you to your  
Peaceful slumber, the final hour

Everything you crave for  
I have in scores . . . if you will come

Death awaits the lonely  
Where are your peers . . . all your loved ones?

[follow long notes]

Stop wandering . . .

[you'll hear a slight melody here; this part might be difficult to pick up]

And take what will finally come . . .

[musical interlude; start when sustained chords come in]

I'll . . .  
Bring . . .  
You . . .  
Home . . .

[musical interlude; piano solo; repeat from *** ]


End file.
